Escolhas
by Naru-L
Summary: Os mais simples fatos nos fazem pensar em coisas mais complicadas... As mais dificéis decisões se tornam simples... Quando você sabe o que escolher. ONESHOTPara M. Spooky


**Escolhas**

**

* * *

Desclaimer - Não me pertencem, só resolvi brincar um pouco com eles... **

**Fanfic – Naru L**

**Dedicado – Madam Spooky**

**

* * *

**

Olho através das portas abertas e vejo a mesma paisagem de anos atrás.

O pátio parece estranhamente vazio no momento, mas a meus olhos ainda o vejo da mesma maneira que a primeira vez que parei neste mesmo lugar, a tanto tempo atrás. O chão coberto de escassos matinhos, que continuam insistindo em ter seu lugar onde sempre caminhamos ao invés de apenas no canteiro.

As árvores, que marcam melhor do que um relógio a passagem das estações, agora estão cobertas pelas pequenas e pálidas flores de cerejeira.

O céu, neste pôr-do-sol, mostra toda sua exuberância: Partes alaranjadas misturam-se as nuvens cinzentas e fragmentos de azuis.

Posso ouvir sussurros e gemidos, passos apressados, comandos bruscos de uma conhecida voz feminina... Mas nada disso perturba meu estado contemplativo. Minhas costas continuam encostadas à parede de madeira, minhas pernas flexionadas e minhas mãos pousadas sobre a espada em meu colo.

Meu olhar se perde na paisagem à minha frente, nessa incansável vigília por algo que nem sei ao certo o que é. Quero apenas continuar aqui... Observando... Esperando... Lembrando...

Lembrando de uma época onde eu não sentiria esta calma... Uma época onde eu não ficaria aqui sentado observando o nada... Estaria correndo pela casa, limpando, recolhendo roupa ou preparando o jantar.

A dona dos gemidos abafados que tento ignorar estaria ralhando comigo por alguma razão desconhecida. Andando atrás de mim onde quer que eu fosse, apenas pelo simples prazer de minha companhia. Ou certificando-se que eu não partisse no meio da noite e a deixasse sozinha... Novamente...

Sim, mesmo que palavras fossem raramente pronunciadas, eu sempre soube que este era seu grande medo... Ficar sozinha... Mesmo depois que oficializamos nosso compromisso, ela continuou temendo... Ficar sozinha...

Humanos são engraçados... Lutam, fingem-se de fortes, independentes, solitários, mas estão sempre buscando por alguém... Aquele alguém especial por quem daria a própria vida para salvar...

E ela me salvou... Tantas vezes... De tantas maneiras diferentes... Ela me salvou... Dos outros... De mim mesmo... Ela me salvou.

Um olhar... Carregado de dor, inocência e tristeza... Mesmo sem palavras que o explicassem isso dizia muito para mim... Era o suficiente para me fazer ficar... Esperança... Esse olhar me dava esperança;

Um abraço, inocente e apertado... O som dos soluços contidos contra minhas costas... A voz doce e murmurada... Palavras que atingiam apenas meus ouvidos... Dor... Sempre acompanhadas de tanta dor... Eram o suficiente para que eu voltasse ao normal... Eram o suficiente para que eu esquecesse completamente aquele outro eu... Jovem. Imprudente. Sedento por sangue e justiça... Cego por justiça.

Passei anos lavando minhas mãos na esperança de limpar todo o sangue que derramei nos meus anos de retalhador... Como poderia imaginar que apenas algumas míseras lágrimas surtissem um efeito muito mais poderoso? Como poderia imaginar que algumas lágrimas limpariam o sangue por completo?

Passei anos caminhando sem rumo, em busca de algo... Em busca de um lugar... Em busca de alguém... Em busca de mim mesmo.

Irônico encontrar todas essas coisas em um mesmo lugar... Em uma mesma pessoa.

Humanos são engraçados, eu repito, lutam desesperadamente por uma mudança e quando esta finalmente chega... Lutam mais desesperadamente para permanecerem sem mudanças.

Eu busquei tanto por algo e quando finalmente a encontrei, lutei muito mais para negá-la.

Teimosia... Medo... Culpa. Sim, a culpa sempre foi uma grande companheira. Culpa por não ter podido fazer nada por meus amigos... Além de assisti-los serem mortos enquanto me protegiam... Essa mesma culpa fez com que eu aprendesse a lutar com maestria... Essa mesma culpa fez com que eu deixasse meu mestre e fosse em busca de justiça... Justiça por aqueles que morreram por mim... Justiça por aqueles que não podiam lutar como eu...

Justiça... Justiça... Justiça...

Jovem. Imprudente. Tolamente confiante e cego pela sede de justiça... Buscando me livrar da culpa apenas afundei ainda mais nela. Destruí o que outros tinham dado a vida para proteger... Minha inocência.

Não percebi este fato enquanto matava pessoas cujo único pecado era ter uma crença diferente da minha... Não percebi este fato enquanto era cada vez mais manchado de sangue tão inocente quanto o meu... Não percebi nada disso até me sentir sujo... Sujo demais... Sujo de sangue... Coberto de sangue... Com um insuportável cheiro de sangue inocente.

Assombrado por fantasmas... Filhos de alguém... Irmãos de alguém... Pais de alguém... Amigos de alguém... Assombrado por mim mesmo. Aquela criança inocente, que desejava apenas proteger...

Quando ela se tornou um assassino?

Quando foi que deixei minhas convicções de lado e me transformei em um cego sedento por sangue?

Quando foi que deixei de proteger?

Até que esta parte de minha vida terminasse, muito mais sangue inocente correria... Cobriria minha espada... Minhas mãos... Meu corpo... Muito mais culpa se acumularia em meus ombros, acabando com todas as inocentes ilusões infantis de honra e justiça.

Quando a luta finalmente terminou tudo o que restou daquele tolo imprudente foi uma casca oca... Suja de sangue, coberta de culpa e completamente desprovida de esperança.

Completamente perdido, sem ter para onde voltar ou ir, eu morri... Morri para tudo aquilo que tinha me tornado... Renasci para algo que eu não sabia o que era... Decidi caminhar... Buscar por aquilo que tinha perdido.

Proteger... Proteger os outros... Dar minha vida por alguém... Essa havia sido a razão principal para que eu me tornasse forte... Para que aprendesse a lutar... A única razão... E eu a perdi com minha inocência.

A cada passo que dei... Sozinho... Ignorando a presença de todas as pessoas a minha volta... Sozinho... Observando o fio de minha espada apontada para meu corpo... Sozinho... Eu pensei que não haveria um lugar na Terra em que eu pudesse parar, descansar, chamar de lar... Eu pensei que nunca mais haveria alguém para ficar ao meu lado, se preocupar por mim, me abraçar.

É estranho, eu escolhi esse caminho... Eu escolhi caminhar sem ter laços com ninguém... Eu escolhi colocar minha vida em risco para proteger... Eu escolhi nunca pedir algo em troca... Até que encontrei... Ela.

Aquela pequena mulher de aparência frágil e comportamento duro... A mesma mulher cujos gemidos de dor estou tentando ignorar no momento...

Irônica... A vida é irônica.

Eu fiz tudo... Eu fiz mais do que tudo... Apenas para não vê-la sofrer e olhe onde isso nos trouxe... Deixei de ser um andarilho... Para não mais ver a dor em seus olhos... Deixei a espada definitivamente... Apenas para não ver a preocupação em seus olhos... Deixei a culpa ser apagada por suas lágrimas... Apenas para que estas cessassem... E agora permaneço aqui... Parado... Ignorando seus gemidos de dor... Completamente incapaz de fazê-la parar de sentir dor...

Meu corpo dói por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição... Minhas pálpebras ameaçam se fechar por permanecer tanto tempo acordado... Meu coração dói porque estou falhando miseravelmente em ignorar seus gritos de dor.

Nunca senti tanto medo em perder alguém... Nunca quis tanto poder protegê-la... Nunca me senti tão incapaz... Ela me salvou tantas vezes e eu não posso salvá-la agora...

Fecho os olhos, tentando bloquear os gritos que se tornam mais altos... Mais constantes... _Impossível. Isso nunca vai acabar?_... Levanto em um só movimento, cortando o pequeno espaço que nos separa quando os gritos param repentinamente.

- Kaoru?

Um choro de bebê ecoa dentro do quarto em resposta. Alto... Forte... Cheio de vida... Dizendo ao mundo que chegou.

- Kenshin!

Arregalo os olhos quando a porta se abre repentinamente. A figura delicada a minha frente olha em minha direção reprovadoramente. Os longos cabelos negros presos por um lenço branco, pequenas gotículas de suor em sua testa, os olhos decorados com escuras olheiras pelo tempo que passara acordada.

Sorrio... Tolamente... Inocentemente... Antes de baixar os olhos para o pequeno embrulho em seus braços.

- Não podia esperar onde eu mandei, não é mesmo?

O sorriso tolo continua curvando meus lábios enquanto observo a pequena forma se mover, choramingando e tentando sair dos braços que o prendem. O silêncio cortado apenas por aqueles sons infantis perdem o encanto quando me dou conta que a razão principal para que eu corresse até aquele quarto ainda era uma incógnita.

- Kaoru...

- Ela está bem. – Olho assustado quando aquele pequeno embrulho é empurrado para os meus braços. – Poderá vê-la assim que descansar um pouco.

A porta se fecha a minha frente, enquanto ainda estou dividido entre a preocupação de não deixar aquele pequeno bebê cair no chão ou arrombar a porta e me certificar se ela está realmente bem. Baixo meus olhos para o pequeno e valioso pacote em meus braços, aquele sorriso abobalhado aumenta em meu rosto enquanto encontro todas as pequenas similaridades daquele frágil bebê e mim mesmo... São tantas as coisas que eu não quero que ele passe... Tantas escolhas que espero que ele não tenha que fazer...

- Ai, vocês são impossíveis! – A porta volta a se abrir alguns minutos depois, e a figura de Megumi aparece. Os olhos estreitados enquanto me puxa para dentro de forma nada gentil – Entre! Entre! Essa mulher está me deixando maluca!

Ela continua me empurrando na direção do futton, aperto mais o bebê contra meu peito com medo de que ao ser empurrado possa derrubá-lo. Isso faz com que ele recomece a chorar. Caio de joelhos, olhando para o pequeno embrulho e para a figura embaixo das cobertas.

Sei que Kaoru precisa descansar... Sei que não deveria ter acordado o bebê... Megumi é a culpada. O que se passa na cabeça dessa mulher para empurrar alguém segurando um recém nascido desse modo?

Essa é uma boa hora de ter a espada a meu lado...

- Kenshin?

O bebê pára de chorar, parecendo reconhecer a dona da voz. Meu olhar desliza até o rosto emoldurado por cabelos negros, tez pálida, mais do que o normal, olheiras mais profundas que as de Megumi, e um maravilhoso sorriso nos lábios.

Tento falar... Responder a seu chamado, mas minha voz falha... Então, deixo-me apenas ficar a seu lado. Bebendo da visão tranqüilizadora da mulher que amo sã e salva... Sorrindo para mim... Estendendo a mão em minha direção... Segurando a pequenina mão sobre a minha e fazendo o bebê sorrir apenas com sua presença

Foi isso o que sempre procurei... Não preciso correr o mundo e salvar todas as pessoas... Não preciso matar para provar meu ponto de vista... Eu só preciso disso... Deste dojo... Dos meus amigos... De Kaoru... E deste bebê.

- Você está bem?

Sorrio com o tom rouco de sua voz e sinto a mão delicada pressionar a do bebê contra a minha.

- Nunca estive melhor.

Sim, essa é a verdade.Eu não preciso proteger todos, apenas aqueles que minhas mãos alcançam.

* * *

**N.A. – Presente de aniversário quase um mês atrasado!**

**O que conta é a intenção ne, Gafanhoto?**

**Só você para me fazer escrever RK, espero que goste.**

**A quem mais ler, espero que gostem também :)**

**Beijos,**

**Naru**


End file.
